Boring Dancing Party
by Cynia
Summary: One-shot, Ryuki. Ryo asked Ruki be his partner in his college's dancing party, so he didn't have to dance with a fan girl. But his partner was different from what he had expected...


One-shot.

I use names in Japanese version.

Ruki : 15

Ryo : 19

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. It should be obvious.

* * *

"Hey, Ruki." The Legendary Tamer called her one night.

"What do you want Akiyama?"

"You already assume that I want something from you?"

Ruki sighed, "Would you call me without a purpose? Just say it."

"Well... My college will have a dancing party next week on friday. Can you be my partner?"

"I believe lots of your fan girls would like to be the dancing partner of the digimon king. Or did you do something that made yourself embarrassed so that your fan girls believe that dancing with you would be a shame?"

"Of course not! I just don't want to dance with them. They will bite me."

"Bite? You means kiss? Mr popular."

"Whatever, they really scare me. And some of my friends asked me to leave some girls for them. I guess I better get someone outside my school."

"But I will kick you."

Ryo laughed, "You won't. So can you come, pumpkin?"

* * *

"Ruki, Takato said you are going to Ryo's school dancing party with him." Juri whispered to her.

They were at their usual meeting at the Shinjuku Park. Ruki was sitting a little bit away from the others. Juri helped her to push the boys away, stating that they were going to have a girl talk.

"Yup, he said he doesn't want to be with a scary fan girl." Ruki replied.

"So he asked you out."

"I just give him a hand. It's nothing special." Ruki frowned.

Right, she could not be expecting too much. She knowed the older boy well. He was not ask for romance, he just needed help for escaping from the aggressive fan girls.

There was a disbelieve look on Juri's face, but she decided not to argue with Ruki. Ruki was too stubborn that she is hard to convince.

"So what will you wear to surprise Ryo? Do you need my help?" she smiled evilly, wondered how Ryo would react if Ruki dress up beautifully.

"No, I have already decided what I am going to wear." Ruki ignored Juri's disappointed facial expression, "Don't worry, I won't go there with jeans."

_I am not worried, _Juri thought, _hope she wouldn't disappoint Ryo._

* * *

Ryo was standing at the entrance of his school, waiting for his partner. He was looking forward to see Ruki. Everyone dressed up for the party, and he was sure Ruki would not be an exception. He hardly saw Ruki in a dress, except for her school uniform.

Ryo was lost in thought until a female stopped in front of him. She was a beautiful lady wearing a tight red dress which showed her body curve, and black high-heeled boots which made her legs look good. Her hair was red and made in a wild style. There was one thing he dislike, her heavy makeup, although it suited the party.

"Hi lady, may I help you?" Ryo asked politely.

"Akiyama, it's me." her voice was familiar.

* * *

_That is a real surprise. _Ryo thought sarcastically.

"Ruki, why do you dress up like this?" he demanded.

"I don't look good?" she asked calmly, hand in Ryo's arm.

Ryo had to admitted that she did look good, and sexy. But he didn't like the gazes. These gazes from the boy in the party shot at her body curve, her bare legs. He hated the attention she draw.

He studied her face, there was only small hint to the girl he familiar with. "The makeup you wear make you seem older, and I can hardly recognise you." he said.

"Well, that's my purpose. There are people at your age surrounding us, and I am four years younger than all of you. Besides, as you don't want to be an item with any of your fan girls, I believe you would not like rumor says you are going out with the digimon queen either. I believe I am as well-known as you and your classmate must be able to recognise me."

He felt his anger rose up.

"Or _you_ are the one who don't like that rumor."

Ryo felt the girl next to him stiff. Knowing he had gone too far, he wanted say something to comfort her. A male popped up and interrupted Ryo.

"Hey Ryo, you get yourself a beautiful girl. Mind Introduce her?" It was one of his classmate whose name was Souta. His eyes were glued to Ruki too.

Ryo frowned and was not willing to introduce Ruki to him. Noticed Ryo's silence, Ruki decided to introducing herself.

"Hi, I am Ruri. It's nice to meet you." Ruki said in a sweet but fake voice.

Ryo felt sick in his stomach. He said sorry to his puzzled friend and pulled Ruki out of the venue.

* * *

Ryo did not stop until they were at an empty corridor which was far away from the venue.

"What are you doing?" Ruki was confused.

"Who is Ruri?" Ryo asked, neglecting Ruki's confuse.

"I have to make up a name. If I used my real name, they would know who I am."

Ryo knew the answer already, he just threw out a random question so he had some time to clear his mind.

Ruki definitely was the focus of the day, she looked so sexy. And he was always the focus. They both grabbed all the attention in the party.

Usually he felt comfortable with all the attention, which he didn't ask for, he already got used to it. But today, he felt upset with the attention.

"Ryo?" he was so lost in thought that made Ruki lost her patience. "Did I _embarrass_ you?" she asked ironically, "I saw those girls in the party dressed up similarly. Or you make your second thought that you rather be there with your fan girls?"

"No, never. You didn't embarrass me, you are the most beautiful girl in the party. I prefer you, and..." _I only want to go out with you. _He added mentally.

He knew what was the real issue now. It was Ruki who upset him, _his_ wildcat.

_I am too lack of conscious. _Ryo thought. _But it's not late now. We are still young, and she is still too young._

Ryo grinned happily, flashing his trademark smile at Ruki. "Well... I am just bored by the boring party. I bet you never love parties. Let's get out of here and find something to eat."

Ruki frowned. First he asked her to go to the party, and then he said he wanted to leave and get something to eat. Was he up to something or just simply changing his mind?

She sighed, Ryo was a confusing guy, "All right, let's go."

"Wait," Ryo stopped her and pushed her to the lady washroom, "Remove your makeup first. I want to have dinner with _my_ pumpkin, not a stranger whose named Ruri." he said sincerely.

Pretending being angry with the pet name, Ruki made a mental note, _Ryo hates makeup._

**The End.**

* * *

I feel many details are missing in the story and the content can be much longer.

And Ruki, Ryo does not hate makeup, he just wants to see your face.

I proofread several times and spotted a few silly mistakes. Hope there are no more mistakes.

This is my very first fanfiction, hope I am able to write more^^

**Cynia**


End file.
